


Fateful Encounter

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader is Not Summoner, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Your first meeting with Hríd.





	Fateful Encounter

The first time Hríd saw you was on a peaceful morning after a night of heavy snowfall. It was still early, so many of the kingdom's citizens were all tucked in their warm beds and fast asleep, but the first prince of Nifl was already up and about, mindlessly walking around time. There was no reason for why he was awake at this time or why he spent it traversing through the glistening streets of his kingdom; he just simply felt like it at the time.

His eyes fell upon your form as he was passing by a small playground. You were making footprints in the freshly fallen snow with a certain child-like glee on your features. It reminded him of the times he and his sisters would excitedly run through the blanket of glittering white. Ylgr would hop around in the snow like a bunny, trying to space out her little footprints as much as possible. Hríd and Fjorm would try to compete sometimes as to who could make the most tracks in the shortest amount of time, and Gunnthrà would watch her siblings with fondness on her face before joining along. There was something oddly satisfying about making and leaving a mark on such a peaceful and undisturbed scene.

The Niflese prince must have stared a bit too long because you had glanced up at him after feeling somebody's gaze on you for quite some time. In that split second where the both of you locked eyes, however, you had tripped on your own two feet and went crashing down face-first into the snow.

Hríd flinched with sympathy at the thud your body made upon making contact with the ground, but thankfully the blanket of snow was thick enough to cushion your fall. The man made his way over to you to make sure you were alright as you quickly stood back up, wiping the snow out of hour face before proceeding to dust off your clothes and hair.

"Are you hurt?" Hríd asked as soon as he was a reasonable distance from you.

A nervous laugh slipped out of your lips as your eyes glanced off to the side. Now that he was much closer for you to see, you realized just how good-looking this stranger was, and warmth crept up to your cheeks that he saw that whole thing. "Yes, I'm fine. Wow, that was really embarrassing."

The man's expression melted to one of a soft smile before you realized why this stranger seemed so familiar to you. You've only caught brief glimpses of his face during public royal processions and the like, but there was no way you'd mistake the first prince's face. Your eyes grew wide, a high-pitched squeak coming out from your lips in your attempt to suppress your surprised scream before clasping your hand over your mouth.

The Niflese prince quirked an eyebrow at the shift in your behaviour before chuckling quietly to himself. He held out a hand to you in greeting. "I'm Hríd." He was courteous enough to spare a moment of his time to introduce himself to you. Not like you needed it since you already knew who it was, but it was still nice of him all the same.

With slight fluster, you returned his introduction by providing your own name, stuttering on the first letter as you tentatively reached out to accept the prince's hand. He continued to smile at you, delicately taking your fingers and bringing them up to his lips, his eyelids fluttering shut as he placed a light kiss on the back of your fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
